Chura
by Yukina01
Summary: Maaf post ulang karena ada beberapa hal yg mau dibetulin. Jadi masih sama hari berlibur antara Kain dan Rin, dan mereka akan mencurahkan perasaan mereka masing-masing...


**Kredit :**

**Anime/Manga : Prince of Tennis**

**Pengarang : Takeshi Konomi**

**Maka sesuai penjelasan diatas jadi semuanya bukan milik saya, saya hanya membuat fanficnya saja.**

**Sebelumnya minta maaf dulu klo missal ceritanya kurang berkenan, atau charanya ada yg g sesuai karena baru pertama kali bikin FF pemain Higa Chuu. Yah begitulah kali ini tokoh yang saya pilih adalah Yuujirou KaiXHirakoba Rin. Dan paling utama maaf kalau ada typo yg suka luput dari mata saya .**

**Selamat membaca, ditunggu review juga kritik dan sarannya ^^**

**Chura**

Biru, adalah kata-kata yang pertama tersebut dari setiap mulut jika menyebut Okinawa. Karena langit yang biru dan tentu saja tidak lupa dengan lautnya yang berkilau indah seperti permata rubi. Hari yang cerah seperti biasanya, hari ini para pemain Higa Chuu sedang berlibur untuk menghilangkan kekecewaan mereka setelah kalah dari Seigaku, banyak yang mereka pelajari selama pertandingan itu. Hari ini Kai dan Rin berencana pergi bersama,Churaumi kesanalah mereka menuju, sebuah aquarium raksasa yang sangat terkenal.

"Eeeeeeeghhhhmmmmm…..!"Kai meregangkan tangannya keudara menghilangkan rasa kaku yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hari yang cerah seperti biasanya ya…!" ujarnya riang sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya yang terasa pegal.

"Yupz, matahari juga bersinar sangat terang untuk hari ini juga" ujar Rin menyipitkan mata memandang langit.

"Ehmm…panaskah? Pakai ini kalau begitu!"Ucap Kai sambil memakaikan topi ke Rin sembarangan, kemudian pergi berlalu begitu saja.

"Eh tidak perlu, bukan Okinawa kalau tidak merasakan sengatan matahari" Ucapnya sambil mengebalikan topi itu ketangan Kai.

"Ok baiklah!" Ucap Kai, mengenakan topinya kembali.

Hari yang cerah dan indah, mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran Rin. Panas sengatan matahari di Okinawa adalah hal yang biasa, toh mereka juga berlatih dibawah sengatan matahari seperti ini. Dan acara jalan-jalan ini adalah rencananya, dia tau dibalik hati keras Kai, tersimpan rasa sedih dan kekecewaan setelah kejadian kemaren. Rin berjalan memandangi punggung Kai yang berada didepannya, entah kenapa dia merasa aman dan nyaman melihatnya.

"Hei jalan mu lambat sekali sich!" Ucap Kai sambil menarik lengan Rin cepat.

"Eh aku bisa jalan sendiri kok!" Ucap Rin terbata-bata, badannya terseret tarikan Kai yang cukup , tampa sengaja Rin menabrak orang didepannya.

"Hei kalau jalan pakai mata dong!"Teriak orang itu kasar.

"Heeeeee…apa kau bilang?Kau itu yang jalannya sembarangan!"Ucap Kai sambil, memegang kerah orang asing tersebut, tangannya terayun diudara siap memukul.

"Kai!"Teriak Rink keras.

"Ah…sudahlah!" Ucap Kai segera melepaskan tangannya, dan orang asing itu segera pergi.

"Kai?"Tanya Rin, mendekati Kai.

"Sudah ayo kita pergi!"Ucap Kai tampa menengok.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tempat tujuan. Churaumi adalah semua aquarium raksasa yang berada diOkinawa. Churaumi adalah bagian dari Taman Commemorative Expo Samudera Pemerintah Nasional terletak di Motobu, Okinawa. Akuarium terdiri dari empat lantai, dengan tangki berisi makhluk-makhluk laut dalam seperti hiu, karang dan ikan tropis. Aquarium diatur pada 19.000 m² tanah, dengan total 77 tangki berisikan air 10.000 m³. Air asin dipompa ke aquarium dari sumber laut lepas pantai 350, 24 jam sehari.

Setelah membeli tiket, keduanya segera memasuki aquarium, ruangan itu sangat luas dan dikelilingin dengan tangki-tangki kaca yang mengkilap kebiru-biruan seperti permata yang berisikan air laut Okinawa. Mereka terus memutari lingkungan aquarium itu sampai mereka berhenti didepan sebuah aquarium raksasa, bagaikan sebuah layar bioskop berlatarkan biru dengan para penghuni laut yang menari bebas disana.

"Naaa…Rin, aku baru pertama kali kemari lho" Ucap Kai tiba-tiba.

"Eh?Kau baru pertama kali kesini?"Tanya Rin kaget.

"Hahahahaha…..kau boleh tertawa, pasti aneh sekalikan?"Ucap Kai tertawa lepas

"Hahahahha…..tidak aneh juga"Ucap Rin membalas ucapan Kai.

"Ah lihat, itu mirip sekali dengan Tanishi…hahahahahahaha!" Tawa Kai sambil menunjuk Hiu tutul didepannya.

"Ahahahahaha….betul-betul sekali!"Balas Rin tertawa lepas.

"Ah…ah…ah kalau begitu itu Kite san"Ucap Rin sambil menunjuk kura-kura besar yang berenang menjauh.

"Aaaaa….buchou ga!"Seru Kai sambil membulatkan mulutnya senang.

"Kalau begitu, manta disana adalah Chinen san!"Ucap Rin.

"Ahahahahahahah…..!"Kai tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa keras dan Rin pun ikut membalas tawa itu. Dalam hatinya dia senang bisa melihat Kai seperti ini.

"Chura…"Ucap Rin lebut sambil memandangi aquarium didepannya.

"Chura…ya karenanya tempat ini dinamai Churaumi. It's beautiful!" ucap Kai tersenyum.

Rin berjalan mendekati Kai, tangannya terjulur dan menyentuh wajah Kai "Pemandangan didepan ku sekarang juga sangat indah" ucapnya lembut sambil menatap Kai. Kai menarik lengan Rind an memelukknya erat.

"Eh Kai,lepaskan ini ditempat umum!"Ucap Rin berusaha melepaskan diri, wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah.

"Hanya sebentar, biarkan seperti ini"Ucap Kai membenamkan kepalanya dipundak Rin. Rin membalas pelukan itu dengan lembut.

"Yang berikutnya kita pasti bisa menang dengan cara yang benar"Ucap Kai lirih.

"Un!Pasti!"Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Aaaaaah….indah sekali didalam"Ucap Kai.

"Un! Habis ini main dipantai sebentar ya" Ucap Rin, dibalas anggukan kepala Kai.

Sedangkan di kejauhan tampak sekelompok orang yang sedang berbicara secara rahasia,

"Ah ternyata mereka pergi berdua saja ya ketempat ini"Ucap Kite sambil membentulkan kacamatanya.

"Eeeeeeh…..curang sekali tidak mengajak kita!"Ucap Chinen sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Aaaaaa….minna sampai kapan kita mau mengikuti mereka, ayo pulang aku sudah lapar nih!"Ucap Tanishi memegangi perutnya yg berbunyi sembari tadi.

Hari yang cerah,laut yang berwarna biru indah, semoga hari-hari seperti ini terus ada di Okinawa.

* * *

><p>Sekian FF saya semoga berkenan, moga2 g papa yak lo misalkan memasukkan sebuah tempat yg benar ada, mungkin kalau diskripsinya kurang pas atau ada kesalahan mohon maaf. Karena memang masih belum banyak riset dan jujur belom pernah kesana hahahaha ^^;;<p>

Ak cuman cari ref di google...kalau ada yg mau tau dari mana webnya bakal ak kasih tau p ajah,soalnya klo g salah g bisa di tulis disini ya webnya ^^

Sekian dech terimakasih dah mau mampir, ditunggu review juga kritik sarannya, terimakasih ^^


End file.
